


Crashing into something

by charlottefrey



Series: cf's Advent Calendar 2015 [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward meeting, Bagginshield being Bagginshield, M/M, Thorin you precious cupcake, awkward talking, i will never not love this AU, sort of mechanic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you crash into someone's car? If you ask Thorin he would tell you an interesting story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crashing into something

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! Happy First of December and welcome to this year's Advent Calendar.  
> I choose to start out with Bagginshield, because tradition. I hope you will enjoy this as much as i do. I'm so very excited!!!  
> Have fun!  
> (fixed the link)

B1. hospital visit by [fassbender-mcavoyobsessed](http://fassbender-mcavoyobsessed.tumblr.com/post/89037050850/cough-modernau-thilbo-cough)  + “I hit you with my car and was the only one to visit you in the hospital” AU ([XX](http://tokiosunset.tumblr.com/post/105774914690))

 

* * *

 

Thorin hit the accelerator and growled, frustrated about the traffic. Dìs, in her ever lasting knowledge, had decided to travel to Spain with her husband on a second honeymoon. And booked the earliest _fucking ticket available_. And who needed to drive them to the airport. Yes, exactly, Thorin.

He rounded a corner just a bit too quick with his SUV and ran into a Mini Cooper. Thorin’s body was throw forward and he hit the airbag. It felt like a punch to the face and all air was pressed out of his lungs. But even before the airbag deflated, he had himself under control again. Fortunatly the small alley was deserted safe for the two cars and he jumped out. Feeling dazed from the shock and the impact he stumbled towards the other car.

His heart stopped for a second when he saw the other driver. The short blonde hair, curled, was bloody and his eyes were closed. Sliding back into the driver seat, Thorin drove the smashed SUV back a bit and ripped the door open. Checking for breathing and heartbeat, he calmed a little. The man was still alive and hopefully not damaged for life.

 

-|-|-|-|-|-|-

 

Thorin stepped into the small waiting room, feeling damnable awkward. He was here for the second time. The first time it was with a police officer and to his utter surprise the man, Bilbo Baggins, was a friendly person, who didn’t hold a too big grudge against Thorin. The sort-of-excuse Thorin had brought forward was that he had been tired out. Bilbo had smiled friendly whilst the police office had simply frowned.

But now, the second time felt even more awkward. Bilbo was nice, Thorin had noticed that even when he spoke of his broken car. The face the man had made, when the office said, the car was lost, had broken Thorin’s heart. What had ridden him in that second to say, that he would repair it, was lost to him, now and then. But the face, lightened up with happiness and hope had been reward enough for him.

   “Mister Oakenshield?” A nurse with long red hair looked inside. “Mister Baggins is awake and looks forward to see you.” She smiled gently. Thorin rose and followed her, reading her name-tag when she stopped.

   “Thank you Tauriel.” He said as she pointed towards a blue door.

   “No problem Mister Oakenshield.” As she left, Thorin mused on the fact that Greenwood Hospital was one of the nicest places he had ever seen. But then he came back to reality and pushed the door open. The flowers he held awkwardly in his hands brushed against the wood. As he stood in the room, he spotted Bilbo. The man had a tiny cut above his nose and a blue-ish-red-ish eye. But when he saw Thorin, he smiled.

   “Thorin.” He said softly and the other man waved with the flowers.

   “I thought I’d pop in to check on you.” Bilbo leaned his head to one side.

   “There was no need. I have lots of grapes brought in by my family.” The blonde pointed at the large amount of fruits on a small table across the room. “I don’t think I can eat all that.” Thorin laughed as he saw the mountain.

   “That’s why I brought you flowers.” He fully stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. “I still feel so guilty.” Handing over the flowers to Bilbo, he sat down. The man in the white bed looked at Thorin with a calm expression.

   “Thorin. It’s okay. It happened and we can’t change it.” Thorin looked pleadingly at Bilbo. “I am not permanently damaged and your insurance will pay for your damage and you offered yourself to repair my car. Which by the way I really appreciate.” Shrugging awkwardly, Thorin ducked his head.

   “It’s the least I can do. I should have been more attentive.”

   “Nonsense.” Bilbo said firmly. “We all slip some day or the other. And everything worked out in the end. I mean yes, my arm is broken and I have a very beautifully coloured bruise on my side, but hey: I have a new experience.” Bilbo giggled lightly and Thorin barked out a laugh himself.

   “Yeah.” The dark haired man nodded. “Yeah. Your family has visited often?” Thorin pointed at the pile of fruit.

   “Nah, everyone once. My cousin Prim was the first, then…” And Bilbo began to talk about it very extended family until Thorin couldn’t follow anymore. “I lost you didn’t I?” Bilbo said and grinned as he nudged the other’s arm.

   “Sort of. I’m just curious that your wife hasn’t visited.” Thorin looked at Bilbo as the blonde’s face contorted. Bilbo full on laughed, the flowers in his lap nearly crushed by his movements.

   “You thought – you thought I was married?” Thorin stared at the other with wide, surprised eyes.

   “Eh…yes.” Bilbo inhaled deeply and put one hand on the other’s arm.

   “I live the life of a confirmed bachelor if you get me. The only love I have at the moment is the one between me and Myrtle, my car. Are we clear?” The blonde lifted on hand and waggled it in front of Thorin’s face and the dark-haired man started to laugh.

   “I get you.”

 

-|-|-|-|-|-|-

 

   “If…” Dís said.

   “Shut up.” Thorin said quietly. “Shut up, you have said enough in the last few years.” Rolling her eyes his sister looked down the aisle.

   “He’s really good looking.” Thorin bit his lower lip in anticipation. “Stunning.” Then Bilbo had reached him and he turned to look for himself.

 

* * *

 

For more information [visit my blog](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/tagged/Advent%20Calendar%202015)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting.  
> Have a lovely 1st of December!


End file.
